Longing
by 434-Innocent-Flicker
Summary: Fun yaoi with Greed and Envy!


Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemsit, I don't. I just like this couple.

**.:Longing:.**

Greed sighed as he walked down the streets of Central. The moon was out, reflecting against his skin. He had seen the 'Full Metal' alchemist, Edward Elric preoccupied with the Colonel, Roy Mustang and he tried to bother them. It worked and he left, but he felt a bit angered that they were returning to a warm bed that night while Greed was outside, lonely as hell.

A person appeared in front of him, holding out its arm. Greed sighed. He knew that long, wild hair anywhere.

"Aw, looking so down today, Greed-kun?" Envy asked. "Are you missing me? Fire-fly? Or the Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

Greed tensed up. Just what he needed...

"Hey there, abomination, long time no see," he said."Now isn't a good time for us to dance, so if you'll excuse me..." He moved to pass Envy, knowing it wouldn't do him any good.

"Sorry, Greed-chan," Envy said. "You're my playmate tonight. After all, I get _so_ lonely..." He sighed, leaning against Greed's chest. "What brought us out here anyway?"

"I don't know about you." Greed said, "But I came out here for my own reasons that have nothing to do with being alone." _Or at least I _had _other reasons...blasted military took care of those._ he thought bitterly. He had been really close to snatching that metal suit of armor, but he was guarded this time, then he had heard Fullmetal and Roy talking and decided to have some fun...too bad it didn't work out, not that Envy needed to hear that.

"And yet, you ended up alone," Envy pointed out. He sighed, feeling almost comfortable against Greed's chest. "It's a tough world, neh, Greed-chi?"

Greed stared at Envy strangely, funny, he hadn't attacked him yet.

"Something wrong with you Abomination? Your acting...almost nice. Are you getting soft?" Despite Greed's callousness, he still hadn't moved Envy away...maybe he didn't mind the crazy psycho close by.

Envy shrugged, smiling coyly.

"What? And lose this comfortable furniture?" he asked, teasingly. "I'm cozy. Lay off."

Greed cocked an eyebrow.

"What? So I'm furniture now?" he asked. "What's your true purpose for coming out here, Envy? Or are you just flirting with me?" Greed almost sounded hopeful, after all, if it weren't for the fact that they fought all the time, Envy'd be kinda cute. Especially his sense of humor.

Envy rolled around to face Greed, still half-snuggling and pawing at his chest.

"Maybe I am flirting with you," he said.

Greed grinned. This was almost too good to be true.

"Well, in that case..." Greed leaned forward and gave the long-haired Homunculus a passionate kiss on the mouth.

Envy's eyes widened and he was panting for breath when they pulled apart.

"Steal my breath away, will you?" he demanded, wrapping a leg around Greed's waist. "You really are greedy, Greed-pii."

Greed smiled, it was just like Envy to annoy him with those little nicknames of his.

"That is my name," he said. "What else would I be?" He looked around. "So...you really want to go through with this in the middle of a dark alley? Or do you have another place in mind?"

Envy chuckled.

"What's wrong with a dark alley?" he asked. "The whole 'we might get caught' thing's a little erotic..."

"Well, I do admit it's hot..." Greed said. "But what will we say if one of the others sees us? I'll be sealed up again and you'll be on your way to the BBQ. That, or Father would come up with another gruesome way to kill you." He kissed Envy. "Personally, I'd like some privacy, my little abomination."

Envy pouted.

"Aw, and I was getting kinky, too!" he whined. "Okay, you win, Greed-_SAMA_! But where do we go?"

Greed thought for a moment.

"I have an idea, but you can't be finicky," he said. He let go of Envy and started heading off in a different direction. "Coming, abomination?"

"Coming!" Envy said, jogging after him.

Greed led Envy to an abandoned warehouse. The paint was chipping, 'NO TRESSPASSING' signs were plastered everywhere, and it was a miracle that the dump was still standing.

Envy's lip curled in disgust.

"Eewww..." he said. "We're doing it here?"

Greed put a finger to Envy's lips and led him inside.

Envy's eyebrows raised in surprise. Greed's place was--there was no better term for it--_cool_. There were disco balls on the ceiling, bean bag chairs, a bar, girls and feminine men dancing on poles and stages, people, mostly his chimera subordinates and people who apparently thought he was cool were everywhere. Large fish tanks with rare tropical fish were surrounding the Game Area, with plasma tvs and every game system created.

The people waved at Greed as he led Envy past them. They climbed up a spiraling staircase to the second floor where there were many, _many_, **_many_** bedroom doors. Almost all of them read 'OCCUPIED'. The last door read 'GREED'. Greed kicked the door down.

Envy growled. There were two women on his large bed, barely dressed.

"Greed-sama, you came back," they said in their attempts at sexy voices.

"Alright, baby, out, out, out," Greed said, jerking his thumb towards the door.

The girls pouted and Envy's face read nothing but triumph. They clung to blankets as they scrambled out of the room.

Greed flopped on the bed, revealing it to be a water bed and grinned.

"Damn whores," he said. "Now are you coming over here or do I have to drag you?"

Envy tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm...should I...?" Envy asked slowly.

Greed laughed and pouted jokingly.

"Get your ass over here, before I take it," he said, grinning coyly.

Envy put his hands on his hips.

"Then take it, big man," he challenged.

"Right!" Greed said, leaping off the bed and grabbing Envy around his thin waist. Tossing the insane Homunculus over his shoulder, he frog-marched back to the bed and dropped his soon-to-be lover in front of him.

Envy dropped, bouncing up slightly from the repelling water bed, and looked up at Greed.

"Rough, much?" he snapped.

Greed sat down next to Envy, kissing his gently.

"Sorry, abomination," he whispered in his ear and his hand slid up Envy's stomach to slip under the tight-fitting top he wore.

Envy gasped, throwing his head back. How long had it been since he had felt this way...?

Allowing his hands to wander across Envy's pale body, Greed grabbed the first hem of clothes he met, his skirt.

Envy smiled very catlike and gripped Greed's 'naughty hand's' wrist and led it downwards, revealing a thin waist, and pale skin all over.

Greed tossed Envy's skirt aside and ran a hand up his pale smooth leg.

Envy chuckled as Greed's hand moved closer and closer to its desired location. The long haired Homunculus hissed and arched his back as his lover's hand wrapped around his long-neglected erection and began rubbing it rhythmically.

Greed grinned. For once, it felt nice to give, because he'd be recieving very soon. He could tell by the looks Envy was giving him.

"You like that, Abomination?" he asked with a low, suggestive purr in his voice.

"...too much..." Envy panted. "...Way too much..."

Greed smiled wider. His cheeks were slightly pink. He was starting to agree with Envy, they were both enjoying it too much.

Envy darted up in a sitting position, his mouth meeting Greed's in a searing kiss. The two were way too into their activities to care about anything else. They were now ripping at each other's clothes now. Needless to say, Envy's clothes couldn't be worn.

Both gloriously naked, Greed pounced on Envy, pinning him down on the repelling water bed and attacking his neck in feverish kisses. Envy raked his nails down Greed's back, creating crimson lines down his spine.

"What are you going to do for me, Envy-koi?" Greed asked.

Envy chuckled darkly, sliding down the bed under Greed and taking his erection into his mouth.

Greed choked on his cry, was Envy really going down on him! Not that he minded, but it was such a big step in a relationship! Was this even a relationship, or was Envy just looking for a good time?

Envy...ahem _preoccupied _at the moment, failed to notice Greed's turmoil until he noticed there were no more gasps coming from above him. He slid back up to meet Greed in a tender kiss.

"What's wrong, koibito?" Envy asked, saying what came naturally to him.

"...Koi...bito...?" Greed asked. He was staring deep into Envy's eyes, wondering if this was all a dream or not.

Envy looked up, looking strangely cute as he met Greed's gaze.

The two could tell this was more than a cheap screw. Greed leaned down and Envy pushed up, their lips meeting in a romantic, passionate kiss. Greed's hands gripped Envy's waist and pulled him up and over. Greed was now on the bottom and Envy was on top, straddling his lover. Rocking his hips slightly, Envy smiled down at Greed.

Greed smiled, his arms behind his head, just enjoying the pleasure surging through his body. When his eyes met that of his lover's, he was convinced nothing in the earthly plane was more beautiful than that face surrounded in a curtain of dark olive green hair, a sheer layer of sweat lacing his body.

Envy slid his hips down and felt Greed's hardness rubbing against his entrance. With a sharp movement, Greed was inside him.

Envy let out a loud moan as he felt his virgin body being invaded by his lover. He threw his head back and began muttering inaudibly. Greed could only catch 'good', 'yes', and 'more'.

The two rolled over to their sides, Envy's long legs wrapped tightly around Greed's waist. The two were a tangled mess of limbs, sweat, and moans.

People passing the room stared curiously at the door, wondering who their leader was with and if they knew them. Anyone who could make Greed cry out in the way he was had to be recognized for that, after all.

Inside, the two were in another position, Greed on top this time, driving his sex into Envy. The smaller Homunculus was getting crazy with passion. Greed no longer had trouble hearing Envy's cries. He fulfiled Envy's cries and demands, whether it was harder, faster, slower, more gentle, whether he demanded one thing and screamed for its opposite the next second, Greed satisfied his lover until Envy's lust built to astronomical heights and released it in a final scream.

He fell against Greed's chest, panting heavily and shivering from the long-pent up lust he had finally let go.

Envy and Greed pulled closer together, nuzzling each other fondly.

"I'm so glad I found you," Greed said, wrapping his arm around Envy's shoulders and tilting the smaller Homunculus' face upwards to kiss him. "But why spend all day having sex? Now that we've found each other, we have a lifetime together..."

Envy was blushing. A lifetime with his koibito? He didn't believe it possible at first. His mind filled with images of them together, doing this he thought frivilous before. He smiled.

"You have an eternity with me, Greed-koi," Envy said. "So, we'll take things slow..."

THE END


End file.
